In earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,351, filed Aug. 8, 1974, issued Apr. 13, 1976, claiming priority of U.K. Application No. 37608/73, filed Aug. 8, 1973, there is disclosed derivatives of 2-benzamido-5-nitro-thiazole represented by the formula: ##STR1## in which at least one of the symbols R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 represents an acyloxy group, preferably an acetoxy or propionoxy group, whereas the remaining symbols represent hydrogen or one of said remaining symbols represents an alkoxy group, such as the methoxy group, or a halogen atom, such as a chlorine or bromine atom, as interesting parasiticide, fungistatic and molluscidal agents.
The earlier patent also discloses a process for preparing the compounds as well as compositions containing at least one of the compounds as an active parasiticidal, fungistatic and/or molluscidal ingredient, together with a suitable pharmaceutical carrier.
In the earlier patent, the following specific compounds are disclosed.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Code Substituents Melting Formula Number In Formula I Point .degree.C. Weight Mol. __________________________________________________________________________ PH 5776 R.sub.1OCOCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.4R.sub.5H 202 C.sub.12 H.sub.9 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 307 PH 6049 R.sub.1OCOC.sub.2 H.sub.5 ; R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.4R.sub.5H 157 C.sub.13 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 321 PH 6045 R.sub.1R.sub.3R.sub.4R.sub.5H; R.sub.2OCOCH.sub.3 193 C.sub.12 H.sub.9 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 307 PH 6046 R.sub.1R.sub.2R.sub.4R.sub.5H; R.sub.3OCOCH.sub.3 244 C.sub.12 H.sub.9 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 307 PH 6056 R.sub.1R.sub.4OCOCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.5H 240 C.sub.14 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.7 365 PH 6058 R.sub.1R.sub.3OCOCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.2R.sub.4R.sub.5H 165 C.sub.14 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.7 365 PH 6059 R.sub.1R.sub.5 H; R.sub.2R.sub.4OCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.3OCOCH.sub.3 222 C.sub.14 H.sub.13 N.sub.3 O.sub.7 367 PH 6057 R.sub.1OCOCH.sub.3, R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.5H; R.sub.4Cl 173 C.sub.12 H.sub.8 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 341.5 PH 6103 R.sub.1OCOCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.5H; R.sub.4Br 187 C.sub.12 H.sub.8 N.sub.3 O.sub.5 386 PH 6161 R.sub.1R.sub.3R.sub.5H; R.sub.2R.sub.4OCOCH.sub.3 211 C.sub.14 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.7 365 PH 6162 R.sub.1R.sub.4R.sub.5H; R.sub.2R.sub.3OCOCH.sub.3 206 C.sub.14 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.7 365 PH 6177 R.sub.1R.sub.5H; R.sub.2R.sub.3R.sub.4OCOCH.sub.3 243 C.sub.16 H.sub.13 N.sub.3 O.sub.9 423 PH 6196 R.sub.1R.sub.4R.sub.5H; R.sub.2OCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.3OCOCH.sub.3 236 C.sub. 13 H.sub.11 N.sub.3 O.sub.6 337 PH 6239 R.sub.1R.sub.2OCOCH.sub.3 ; R.sub.3R.sub.4R.sub.5H 191 C.sub.14 H.sub.11 O.sub.7 N.sub.3 393 __________________________________________________________________________
A preferred disclosed compound is PH 5776.
In the earlier patent, parasiticidal activity is illustrated against Trichomonas, Entamoeba dysenteriae, Syphacia obvelata, Hymenolepis nana and Biomphalaria glabrata.